Writers Block
by Eab Emie
Summary: Ijuuin has finally given up on Takahashi Misaki, but what happens when the up and coming contract artist Yuu Yanase comes to help him in time to make his deadline for his famous manga "The Kan"? (Genre: Yaoi, BL, one- sided love)
1. Chapter 1- He's that good

Writers Block Part One  
Ijuuin Sensei x Yuu Yanase

"Sensei is depressed again." One of the two interns at the long, slender desk whispered quietly as he finished coloring one of the pages for Ijuuin sensei's newest chapter of "The Kan". He lifted his work light over a bit so he wouldn't hit his head standing up. The woman beside him nodded and looked up hopefully at the dark haired man sitting at the end of the table drawing fretfully. He had missed the deadline again, the draft and the coloring of the front page were supposed to be turned in, but he still had at least three pages to finish.

"This…" He paused for what felt like dramatic effect, "…is impossible."

Maki looked to Kou cautiously and continued her drawing a little more diligently. The intern Kou Kiboto, who had just finished one of his pages, came over to Ijuun slowly and lowered himself down to his level when sitting. He was a kind faced man of about 26, younger than Sensei, but also a lot more lively at 2am.

"I know you don't often contract outside of Marukawa," he started tentatively. "But there's a guy, he's really good." He continued.

Ijuuin lifted his head up curiously and looked over at the intern. His eyes were blood shot red from lack of sleep. It was already late, and it didn't seem like he was going to be finished any time soon. He didn't, answer him, but stared, and the younger man took the silence as a sign to continue.

"His name is Yanase Yuu." He said pulling out Yuu's card from his pocket. "He does really good work… tell him how you want it, and he'll have it done in no time."

Ijuuin took the card hesitantly and looked it over underneath the table skeptically.

"Who does he work for?" he asked, the tone of his voice increasing as his curiosity grew.

"He contracts his skills. Everyone wants him though so he makes a lot doing it." He said standing upright. "He's that good." He proclaimed confidently walking over and grabbing his bag from the chair he sat in.

"Later Maki-chan." He said exiting Sensei's apartment, closing the door behind him. Ijuuin lifted his head slightly and looked at the card turning it around in his fingers slowly.

"Yuu Yanase." He muttered slowly. He lifted his head fully and looked down the table to Makisa, the last one left finishing the coloring for the front cover.

"You can go when you're done that Maki-chan." He smiled weakly, his hair disheveled looking paler than usual. She nodded and smiled back politely. A few moments passed in silence, until Makisa broke the aggravated tension.

"He's right you know, Yanase-san is really good." She agreed quietly.

"Do you guys always brag and boast about other people's skills I wonder?" He said raising an eyebrow a little irritably. Something about having a stranger touching his work made him uncomfortable.

Makisa shook her head vigorously looking a little wounded from Ijuuin's stab.

"Sensei…if you didn't need his help, we wouldn't have to suggest anyone." She said a little miffed, standing up and handing her finished coloring over to him.

He smiled stubbornly, and took the paper from her deliberately delicate.

"Thank you Makisa." He said pointedly.

"No problem," she said airily grabbing her coat. "I'll be busy for the next two weeks. Getting married next Saturday!" She squeaked excitedly grinning.

"And that takes two weeks?!" He asked a little desperately. She straightened her face immediately, crossing her arms.

"Some people go on a honey moon afterwards Sensei…" She said dryly. "You'd know that if you socialized outside of Marukawa." She said chuckling at her own cheekiness, moving towards the door.

"Alright...that's enough." He said sulking. Makisa always knew what buttons to press. "Go away...go get married or whatever." He replied guilelessly.

She laughed a little and waved merrily. "I'll see you next Saturday Ijuun-Sensei. Bring a date!" She laughed and closed the door behind her with a solid snap.

Ijuuin-Sensei sighed exhausted, pushing himself away from the work table.

"A date...yea right." He said caustically, laying down on his pillow top mattress with his legs hanging off the bed. Not that he was an unattractive man, or that he didn't have a sizeable fortune under his belt, but that he'd been turned down officially by a young man who'd caught his eye recently.

Misaki Takahashi. It was already his second year at Marukawa. He couldn't really blame Misaki, it wasn't like he made any indication he was interested, he loved "The Kan", not him. He'd finally got that, when Misaki came out about he and Usami-Sensei's relationship.

Ijuuin sighed and rolled over towards the right side of his bed, laying on his stomach picking up the phone.

"If this Yanase guy is sleeping this early, he's not even worth bothering with." He decided dismissively, turning the card over in his hands. He dialed the numbers quickly and waited hearing the beep like tone at the other end, it beeped 3 times and as he was about to hang up he heard a light voice on the other end.

"Yanase here." It said

Ijuuin-sensei, not really expecting him to pick up looked back at the card half expecting the name to wrong.

"I-is this Yanase Yuu?" He replied questioningly.

"Yes..." Yuu replied slowly. "Who exactly are you?" Ijuuin was challenging his cordiality.

"Well umm..." He started a little apprehensively. "I'm Ijuuin Kyo." He finally said, regaining his confidence at the other end.

"Ijuuin Kyo...the famous mangaka of "The Kan" that sold 75,000 copies last month? Works at Marukawa publishing? Noted for good looks, undeniable charm, but procrastinating and having a sketchy temper? Life time bachelor? Suspected homosexual?" Yuu laughed loudly on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah right Chiaki, stop joking around, what are you doing up this late?" He said boyishly, with the laughter still in his voice.

Ijuuin sat up off the bed and his lips curved upwards, grinning haughtily.

"Actually, it sold 100,000 copies..." Ijuuin said chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"And I was wondering, are you able to help me drawing that famous manga?" He continued smoothly. Somehow Ijuuin's discomfit disappeared hearing the youthful laugh of Yanase on the other line.

Yuu on the other hand was rightfully startled.

"Sensei!" He said back frantic. "I'm so sorry-I didn't realize-calling this late- a-and on a personal number." He shifted uncomfortably on his couch, with his ears reddening feeling his heart race mortified. He turned the TV down a bit and sat up straight breathing slowly to steady his heart beat and closing his eyes, calming himself from flustering.

"I'm available." He said in a shaky professionalism. "Just give me the time and place."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Kan

Writers Block Part 2  
Ijuuin x Yuu Yanase

Yuu stood in the shower that morning longer than usual letting the warm water wash over his back. After he'd officially made a fool of himself on the phone with the manga author he admired the most, he was officially depressed.

"It could have been worse, at least he still asked you to come." Chiaki pointed out helpfully.

"That's not the point… "Yuu retorted, drying his hair with a hand towel. "I acted like an idiot." He sulked, leaning against the couch holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He stood up and started struggling into his jeans. "What do I even wear?" He whined, ripping them off defeated.

Chiaki frowned on the other line. "Hmm…what do you normally wear?" He struggled to remember how Yuu normally looked when he came to help him with his work. "Clothes I guess." Chiaki settled dimly.

Yuu laughed a little at his childhood friend's naivete. "Well I definitely will be wearing clothes idiot." He grabbed a pair of nicer slacks and pulled them on jerkily.

"Still! I can't believe you're meeting Ijuuin Sensei!" Chiaki pretended to weep playfully. "I'm so jealous! He's so cool!"

Yuu nodded to no one, smiling absent mindedly, "It's not that big of a deal," he responded cooly. "And you're pretty popular too ya know."

"Yea but- The Kan! Gahhh!" Chiaki squealed excitedly.

Yuu grinned even harder.

"Do you think you can get me an autograph?! Make him draw something and get him to sign it Yuu."

"Yea sure…" Yuu replied obligingly. Why was he saying yes to a request like that? Would it be weird if he asked Sensei for an autograph for his child hood friend?

"I'll try my best ok?" He added as a qualifier to his initial response.

"You're the best Yuu!" Chiaki exclaimed happily.

Yuu frowned immediately, and bit his lower lip anxiously.

Why did Chiaki still say things like that?

There was a pause and then he heard Chiaki's enthusiastic voice again. "Hold on Yuu, Hatori is back…actually is it ok if I call you back? Hatori needs me."

Yuu grimaced silently holding the phone away from his ear. "Yea sure… I'll talk to you later," he answered readily, hanging up.

* * *

Ijuuin awoke disturbed hearing the loud buzzing of the apartment bell even through his bedroom wall. He rolled over and looked at the clock above his bed with blurred eyes, and slid slowly out of the bed still wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Coming!" He called back, tripping a bit over some research papers he had lying in the middle of the floor. He grumbled tetchily as the buzzing stopped, flipping up the video monitor.

"Who is there?" Ijuuin asked bothered.

"Yanase ." Yuu answered back simply. Usually he would give his full name to a client. Why was he acting cool?

Ijuuin opened the door slowly, eyeing the man who was almost a foot lesser, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's early." He said grumpily.

Yuu narrowed his eyes at the man, tugging at the bracelet on this wrist. "You said 10am...and not to be late." Yuu gaped at Ijuuin closely, observing him methodically. Ijuuin looked terrible, definitely not what he expected; bags, tousled hair, red eyes, and musty, "author meeting a deadline", stench.

"I guess come in…" Ijuuin said walking away from the door letting it creak open a bit. Yuu stepped inside carefully, avoiding touching anything in the cramped yet vast space. There were books everywhere, a mountain of paperwork on the side of him, and a huge work table in the middle of the room. The apartment itself was rather lavish, but the state of it unsettling.

"Well…" Yuu said placing his bag on the table cautiously. "Tell me everything."

Ijuuin looked up at him confusedly. "Everything?" He said yawning loudly, sitting at the end of the table.

"How long do we have? What's due, what do you have already done…" he looked around the room again. He wanted to bite his tongue, but his audacity wasn't something he could subdue. "And excuse me...not to be rude, but how can you work like this?" He asked incredulously eyeing the mess.

"3 weeks, my manuscript, and I just turned in the draft," he countered rubbing through his hair. "And it's not always like this." He added matter-of-factly. "I don't let my cleaning lady come when my work is late."

Yuu nodded slowly looking at him unimpressed.

"Problem?" Ijuuin said standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

"Not at all," replied Yuu smiling falsely, sitting down at the table.

Ijuuin shuffled around his contrastingly clean kitchen and made coffee for himself. He went to close the cabinet and paused looking over his shoulder.

"Do you want coffee then?" He called into the living room where Yuu was unpacking his bag.

Yuu hesitated, thinking it would be impolite to refuse.

"Sure." He decided reluctantly.

Ijuuin made another cup and sat it in front of Yuu slowly.

"So…you think we can make it?" He asked more business like than Yuu expected." I have 1 more assistant too…the other is getting married." He added testily.

"Oh?" Yuu said opening up his art pencil case. "You don't seem too happy about that…unrequited love?" He looked over at Ijuuin curiously focusing his wide crimson eyes on Sensei. He was a ruggedly looking man. Dark onyx eyes and jet black hair. Yuu found himself speculating how old Sensei was.

"No I've had enough of those." Ijuuin mumbled sipping his coffee smiling to himself gently. The peaceful complacency made his features a lot less bedraggled. Yuu wondered whether he was joking, but uncharacteristically, decided not to ask.

"Well…I honestly don't think we have a problem." He started confidently. "You're actually a lot farther than a lot of the mangaka I work with Sensei." Yuu smiled in what he hoped was sweetly tilting his head a little. "The most important thing, is getting the drawing done, when is the next time an assistant can come in?" He asked gathering Ijuuin's already finished pages.

"Next Tuesday." He answered, watching Yuu carefully.

"Ok. Let's get as much done as we can then."

Yuu had a way of making the authors work with feel comfortable, and Ijuuin wasn't the exception. He nodded and gave Yuu the green light to go ahead working on the pages that were unfinished that he'd started.

* * *

"In this part, I want him to add too much salt to the Donburi." Ijuuin said standing over top of Yuu. "The Kan should be really depressed about it, maybe add a little shadow there." Ijuuin pointed, instructing him carefully making sure the shading and lines were done correctly.

"How's that then?" Yuu said lifting the page off the work table.

Five days had passed since coming to work with Ijuuin-sensei. Aside from his unbearably dirty apartment, Ijuuin was an agreeable man. He discovered he worked for Murakawa Publishing for almost 10 years, which was a long time as far as mangaka went, and he was more dedicated to his work than Yuu expected him to be. He knew exactly what he wanted. For manga authors, that was unusual to say the least.

"That's….well that's perfect Yanase-san." He said proudly, smiling leaning in a bit closer to point to a particularly well drawn part.

Yuu cut his eye to the larger man, standing next to him. He noticed himself looking at Ijuuin in his peripheral, but quickly turning his eyes forward when Ijuuin's shoulder rubbed up against his. He bit his lip feeling anxious for some reason.

"Well Yanase, I think that's it for today." He said yawning loudly and moving away from him.

"But Sensei, its only 10pm?" Yuu was thankful for the distance, but he couldn't help questioning why Ijuuin was ending their day so early.

"I have a wedding to go to tomorrow actually." Ijuinn answered, gathering some papers.

"Oh." Yuu said quietly.

Why was he disappointed?

"Well I guess I'll go th-"

"Say…I'm starving!"Ijuuin exclaimed interrupting him. "All this food talk has made me hungry." He shoved the papers into the portfolio quickly. "How about it? Want to catch a late dinner Yanase-san?"

Yuu stared back at him blankly considering. He opened his mouth about to decline, but then couldn't find a reason to.

"It's just dinner you idiot," he thought.

"Certainly." He smiled kindly. "Thank you for offering."

Ijuuin smiled back, and Yuu's heart sped up again. He cleared his throat awkwardly eager to change the subject.

"Say, Ijuuin Sensei… not to be a nag, but what's with all the books?" There were large, empty book case shelves, covering the apartment walls. "There are plenty of places for them." He continued unabashed.

"I just moved here about a month ago." He answered pulling on his jacket. "I just needed a fresh start."

Yuu nodded and stood up extending over. He flexed his back elegantly, and stood back up twisting his neck, closing his eyes feeling the stretch of his muscles. Ijuuin watched him unnoticed, intensely tracing his form with eyes.

"Starting fresh huh?" Yuu started again presumptuously straightening up. He grabbed his jacket from the chair. "Bad break up?" He said both teasingly and sympathetic.

"Something like that," Ijuuin said grabbing his keys.

Yuu, not expecting him even to reply shifted uncomfortably.

"How about you Yanase-san? Are you married? Do you have a girlfriend? "

Yuu shook his head immediately, but thinking of him.

Chiaki...that sick like, empty feeling in his stomach he got whenever he thought of his child hood friend rose up inside of him.

"No…no one." He answered truthfully. "I guess I'm kind of a loaner." He continued to quell the feeling. "I don't take a liking to many people."

Ijuuin nodded. "Then I suppose I should feel lucky about you going out on a date with me," he added, walking towards the front door.

Even though Ijuuin said it nonchalantly, Yuu's ears immediately reddened and he was glad Sensei's back was turned towards him. Yuu knew he didn't mean a "date" in the romantic sense, but he couldn't help feeling disconcerted.

To quiet his mind, and ease his discomfit, instead of a response Yuu laughed hysterically, following him out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3- Something's You Can't Forget

Writers Block Part 3  
Ijuuin x Yuu Yanase

Ijuuin and Yuu ate their late dinner together, talking and laughing casually. Yuu told him he felt nervous working with Ijuuin, and admitted how much of an honor it was for him.

"I'm a huge fan. I have every issue." Yuu clamored, praising him. "Chiaki and I got tickets to your manga exhibition, but then he couldn't come because he overslept."

Why was he talking about Chiaki again?

"Chiaki…he's the mangaka you usually work with right?" Ijuuin asked responsively.

Yuu nodded quickly. Sensei remembered Chiaki...was that good or bad?

"Yes, he's also a child hood friend. He writes shoujo manga, but wouldn't know real love if it hit him in the back of the head." He laughed dryly, but a solemn expression replaced the smiling one he had minutes before.

"I see…" Ijuuin said observing him. The conversation paused awkwardly until Ijuuin began again. Usually Yuu found it tiresome to hear about others' past, but somehow hearing about Sensei, it not only interested him, he wanted to know more. They landed on the subject of school, and Ijuuin told him he'd gone to T-University. Yuu nodded approvingly remarking how difficult admission was there.

"How about you?" Ijuuin paused in his anecdote sipping the after dinner coffee he ordered.

College.

That was the time Yuu tried painfully hard to forget about Chiaki. It was also probably the time Chiaki and Hatori became so close without him since they'd gone to the same University. Thinking of it discouraged him a bit, but it was difficult to feel depressed spending time with Ijuuin.

"You don't say much about yourself do you?" Ijuuin asked interrupting his thoughts. probing him once more.

Yuu stared back a little abashed. "I went to a different precinct for college," he finally confided cheeks reddening. "Sort of like that fresh start you were talking about before," he added with humor in his tone, stirring the tea he ordered.

"But you came back." Ijuuin asked interested putting his hand on his chin. The dark of his eyes swallowed Yuu up entirely, making it hard to look away.

Yuu didn't speak, but nodded slowly still gaping intensely.

Ijuuin didn't look away either.

"Sometimes, what we leave behind isn't easily forgotten." Ijuuin picked up his coffee, sipping it, still watching Yuu penetratingly.

Yuu's eyes widened, his breath hitching inaudibly. "Yes." He agreed, smiling for some reason, ignoring the sudden weight on his chest. "You're right," he mumbled taking bringing up the cup of tea to cover his face, but Ijuuin was still looking at him. Yuu looked down at his watch, needing an excuse to look away, and felt relieved. He stood up from the booth feeling Ijuuin on him even though his head was down, avoiding the dark eyes. He stood up awkwardly feeling the heaviness of the atmosphere.

"Ijuuin-Sensei," Yuu started, putting on his jacket. "It's getting late, I should go."

"But it's only 12am." Ijuuin replied looking down at his own watch, finally shifting his eyes.

"Yea, but you have that wedding to go to," Yuu grabbed his art bag, and turned to walk towards the door with out speaking.

Ijuuin stood up from the table quickly making the chair screech against the linoleum, and moved quickly after him, grabbing his thin wrist a little firmly.

"Hold on there Yanase!" Ijuuin exclaimed loudly.

The few others in the diner looked towards the two of them curiously and two women whispered to one another giggling a bit. Yuu's ears turned that shade of magenta he detested so much, as he pulled away his hand looking up at Ijuuin blushing.

"Sorry…" Ijuuin muttered looking away embarrassed. "Just don't leave so suddenly." He turned back to him looking serious.

Yuu nodded and smiled outwardly, but inside he was feeling sickly uncomfortable. "Ok then." He said unconsciously rubbing the spot he felt Ijuuin's touch. "Sorry for leaving without saying good bye."

Ijuuin smiled and grabbed his jacket. "I'll walk you to the train," he offered, hoping to break the awkwardness.

"No it's alright I can make it on my own," Yuu declined politely. Why was his hand burning like this?" He thought putting it into his pocket to placate the fire.

"Yanase, it's fine, it's late." Ijuuin pulled his jacket on. "Plus I want to talk more," he said ignoring his protest. When they reached the front of the diner they heard the soft plunk of rain, the wetness staining the glass. The drizzle turned to down pour almost instantly.

"Have an umbrella?" Ijuuin asked turning his head slightly towards Yuu with his eyes still on the falling rain.

Yuu shook his head feeling anxious. Why now did it have to rain?

"I think I'll just run for it," Yuu proclaimed putting his hood on and zipping up his jacket.

"Don't be silly," Ijuuin replied abruptly. "You'll be soaking wet." He sat on a stool at the counter of the diner. "We'll just wait a bit," he decided.

"My last train is at 1." Yuu told him frankly. "Plus it's late…" Yuu bit his lip feeling like running as his options were diminishing. "I'll just catch a cab." He proposed preparing to move again.

"Don't you live almost an hour away though?" Ijuuin asked tilting his head a bit.

Yuu leaned his head against the glass of the door wondering why Ijuuin even remembered where he lived.

"Don't go through so much trouble Yanase-san. I have an extra bedroom, you can stay the night with m-"

"No!" Yuu interrupted him frantically. After realizing how inane he was acting he tried to soften his objection. "I mean... you have a wedding tomorrow right? I couldn't be a burden like that," he added trying to hide his unwarranted apprehension.

Ijuuin looked at him puzzled and started slowly. "It's fine…I insist." He stood up and held Yuu's shoulder reassuringly. "The wedding isn't until twelve so please stay the night." He smiled chuckling a little as he uttered, "Orders from your favorite mangaka."

Yuu nodded once, and squirmed at his touch.

* * *

"You can sleep here Yanase." Ijuuin said opening up the guest bedroom door. "It's not the Ritz Carlton, but the bed is comfortable." Yuu looked around the room surprised. The rest of Ijuuin's home wasn't disorderly at all.

"No this is fine." Yuu answered back quietly. The nagging uncertainty was still clawing at his throat, making him unable to say more than a few words to the taller man standing in front of him.

Ijuuin looked at Yanase, his scarlet eyes were visible even in the dimly lit guest bedroom. "Well the bath is here," he pointed down the hall. "Here's a towel." He handed Yuu a soft green towel and wash clothe.

"Thanks Sensei," Yuu replied feeling genuinely grateful and a bit more relieved. He finally accepted Ijuuins hospitality, and ignored his own debauched suspicions of the man. He moved further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Chiaki won't believe this," he said grinning broadly.

Ijuuin smiled back, but clenched his fist tightly in back of him, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. He said good night and shut the door, walking towards his bedroom. Ijuuin sprawled across the bed, the leather headboard rubbing his arm a bit, and stared up at the ceiling. He turned his head towards the wall that separated him and Yanase with his cheek touching the comforter, and sighed deeply.

It was clear to him that Yanase was in love with this Chiaki person, but why did that bother him so much?

With Takahashi, he fell for him because he had passion for life; in his work, in his interest, and even, unknown at that time, for Usami. However, with Yanase, it was his everything.

The way he moved, spoke, laughed, drew. Seeing Yanase drawing "The Kan" in his style so effortlessly... why did that arouse him?

And then what of Chiaki? Was the love Yanase had for him mutual? The sadness in Yanase's eyes when he spoke about him made Ijuuin question the relationship. This mans seemingly hopeless love made Ijuuin feel melancholy too. Was that because of Misaki that he felt Yanase's pain?

But…by now he understood that he and Takahashi would never be together..would Yanase realize that?

He meditated in this thoughts, laying his head on the pillow, and drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- In His Arms

Writers Block  
Ijuuin x Yuu Yanase  
Sekaiichi x Jounjou Romantica  
Part 4

_BOOM!_

The storm stirred Yuu from his sleep almost instantly making his eyes jolt open. The window across from the bed was not sound proof, and the rain pounded against the glass harshly. Yuu covered his face with a pillow from the bed to numb the sound, and his body with the blanket. Yuu hated the thunder, ever since he was a child, but hated being alone during a storm even more. He cuddled up into the blankets trying to ignore his body shaking from fear.

_BOOM!_

Again…why did it sound so close? He dragged the blankets from the bed and moved into the closet across the room shutting the door. There was a light in the closet that he turned on immediately, illuminating the confined space.

_BOOM!_

The lights flickered above him and then vanished. He could feel a slow slither of uneasiness up his spine.

"No…" he whispered, shaking his head defiantly.

The anxiety proliferated through his body, and Yuu's breath quickened as he held on to the walls of the closet, pushing them back as they seemingly caved in on him. He closed his eyes feeling the blankets restricting his air. He wanted to move, but the fear encircled him.

"Not now…" he thought to himself trying to control his breath. The last thing he wanted was for Ijuuin to see him having a panic attack, and especially over a bit of thunder. "Shit." He gasped breathless realizing the panic engulfing him. He covered his face again, trembling underneath the blanket, perspiring heavily.

"Yanase?" Ijuuin knocked on the door lightly not wanting to stir Yuu if he was asleep. He'd woken when the fan in his room stopped whirring above him.

Yuu lifted his head slightly to the deep tone of Ijuuin's voice, his heart beat superficially blaring in his ears as he tried to catch his breath to call back to him.

"Yanase-san? Are you ok?" Ijuuin opened the door with a flash light pointing it towards the bed. When he didn't see Yanase sleeping, his first thought was that he'd left. However, looking down at the end of the bed, he saw Yanase's pants and shoes.

"Yanase!" He yelled, his voice growing more panicked and confused. He could hear the rain and wind whipping against the glass window, and he drew back the curtains, muting some of the sound from the storm.

Just then, his ears perked when he heard a soft wheezing coming from his right. As he moved towards the closet, the ragged breath grew louder.

Ijuuin ripped open the closet door open and set the flash light on Yuu's shaking form.

"Yanase!" He yelled dropping the flash light in haste and kneeled over top of Yuu, ripping the blanket from his sweat drenched face.

"Hah….hah….hah…." Yuu fought to breathe. His chest heaved up and down, but his lungs constricted stubbornly each time he inhaled.

Ijuuin dragged his limp body out of the closet and removed his shirt that was drenched in sweat. Initially he thought asthma, but the way Yuu's body was reacting confirmed a panic attack.

"Yanase…" He said calmly through Yuu's rasping breaths. Ijuuin could barely speak from fear looking at Yuu in this state. The trepidation left him hanging on the edge as he stared at Yanase holding his soft cheeks in his hands. The lights flickered again, and exposed Yuu's flushed body on the hardwood floor.

"Yanase." Ijuuin repeated clearly. "Look at me Yanase."

Yuu could hear the low voice amongst his panting, and opened his eyes slowly in the light, focusing towards the sound of Ijuuin's voice.

"Good." Ijuuin responded nodding. Yuu was still breathing erratically, but his eyes were fixed. "Now we're going to count down from 10. You're going to pace your breathing, and use your stomach to feel your breathing." He placed Yuu's hands on his diaphragm and put his own larger hands over his flat stomach. "At one, your breathing will be completely normal. Why?" He answered his own question. "Because you're ok." Ijuuin nodded again reassuring the man whose body twitched agitatedly.

"Ten…nine…eight…" Yuu couldn't believe it, but as he breathed and felt his stomach expanding, his chest was feeling a little less heavy.

"Seven…six…five…" Slowly, he was breather slower.

"Four…three…two…" His breath was almost steady now. He could feel the air filling his lungs and the pain in his chest dissipating.

"One." Ijuuin said looking into Yuu's eyes.

Yuu looked back at him, his breath finally stabilized. Ijuuin went into the bathroom to grab a wet clothe and a basin of warm water to wipe away the beaded sweat on Yuu's face. He moved the cloth down and around his slender neck, and trailed it down his glowing chest.

When he finished, Yuu calmed down enough to finally speak.

"Ijuuin…" Yuu whispered sorrowfully.

"It's fine." Ijuuin cut in quickly. He lifted Yuu up off the ground and put his arm around his waist leading him to his room.

"Sensei…where are we going?" He still felt a little weak walking, leaning the left side of his weight to Ijuuin.

"I can't leave you by yourself." He replied incredulously.

From the tone of his voice Yuu could tell arguing would be useless. He walked with Ijuuin to his room next door, and allowed himself to be laid across the bed delicately.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ijuuin asked quietly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Yuu looked over at him, his face touching Ijuuin's comforter. "Tell you what? That I freak out in thunderstorms?" The stark atmosphere seeped through him, and he curled his body into a tight ball feeling mortified.

"You almost died." Ijuuin answered lowly. "If I hadn't come in there, you would have suffocated in that closet." He continued, his tone increasing a little.

Yuu didn't know how to respond. Why was Sensei being so serious? To break the uneasiness he chuckled looking up.

"Well…it's a good thing I didn't, your manga would've been finished."

Ijuuin glared at Yanase turning his head towards him. He moved swiftly leaning over him unusually close. Yuu could feel the heat of Ijuuin next to him and he closed his eyes. Had he angered him? Was sensei going to hit him for insulting his manga?

"What are you doing Sensei?" Yuu asked quietly, almost whimpering.

Ijuuin laid next to him gracefully, their bodies parallel. Even though Yuu curled in a tight ball, their faces lined up precisely. "What is it you think that I want from you Yanase?" Ijuuin asked huskily.

Yuu heard the heaviness in Sensei's voice which made him open his eyes slowly. He could feel Ijuuin's eyes on him, even in the darkness parted only by the moonlight from the window, and felt the heat radiating from Ijuuin. Yuu felt a different kind of fire seeping through him.

"What do you…what do you mean sensei?" Why was Sensei looking at him this way?

Ijuuin lifted his hand to Yuu's face, and stroked his cheek delicately, moving the hair that stuck to his face from the sweat of his distress.

"We should sleep," he answered quietly.

Ijuuin wrapped his arm around Yuu boldly, pulling his weak body towards his powerful one. The hardness of Ijuuin's chest made him feel peculiar. Being held like this, made his heart thump in a warm fulfilled way. This feeling…it was as if…but he couldn't let himself think that way. Of course Ijuuin would be delicate with him now after he'd reacted that way to the thunder. This was how to comfort someone…

Despite his judgment, Yuu closed his eyes once more. He held onto Ijuuin in the darkness of the room, and allowed himself to be held. He clutched on to this man's strong arms vulnerably, and allowed himself to be protected from the thunder that shook his body, by his sensei who bought peace to it.

* * *

Yuu woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes looking blurredly at the time on his wrist. He wanted to leave before Ijuuin woke up, but it was already 10am.

"Why did I sleep so long?" He yawned, sitting up out of the bed. He looked around the room and last night's hysterics rushed through him. Scowling at his present situation, he propped up in Ijuuin's bed practically naked. If anyone were to see this, there would definitely be a misunderstanding. He bit his lip anxiously, debating the best recourse.

"Yanase-san. I made breakfast," Ijuuin said opening his bedroom door without notice.

Yuu turned to him, and covered his bare chest absurdly with the blanket.

Ijuuin smiled and laughed loudly.

"W-why are you covering yourself?" He stammered still laughing unable to contain his chuckle. Yuu's ears reddened, as he narrowed his eyes.

"You startled me is all," he said a little miffed removing the cover. What the hell was he thinking last night, about this childish man in front of him?

Ijuuin finally caught his breath from laughing and started again. "Well, there's breakfast if you want."

"No thank you…I'm going home." Yuu snapped still embarrassed. Ijuuin noticed the crabbiness in his tone and immediately straightened his face.

"What's wrong Yanase?" He asked looking at him.

"Nothing." Yuu answered standing up and heading towards the guest room where his clothes were. He felt ashamed about the tenderness Ijuuin showed him the night before, and bothered that he was so exposed.

"Then how about breakfast?" Ijuuin smiled.

"Sorry I have plans later." Yuu said brushing past him. Ijuuin grabbed Yuu's arm quickly, similar to the grip he held in the diner the night before. Yanase gasped a little, turning his head towards Ijuuin trying to tug his arm away.

"Let go please." He uttered seriously, not looking at him.

"Why are you acting this way?" Ijuuin asked glaring at him. When Yanase didn't answer, he felt silent fury running through him and spoke before thinking. "I suppose you'd rather be with Chiaki," Ijuuin hissed releasing his arm roughly making Yuu stumble back.

"That's!" Yuu looked up at him with blood like eyes. "That's none of your business!" Yuu exclaimed forcefully, moving quickly past him out of the room. He walked into the guest bedroom and gathered his clothes dressing swiftly. Ijuuin followed behind him and stood at the door like a barrier.

"Why are you so upset?" Ijuuin asked pleadingly, but with a heated glare.

"I'm fine!" Yuu spat, putting on his shoes. He stood, not bothering to tie them, facing Ijuuin at the door. "Can you please move sensei," He crooned caustically.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Ijuuin answered unprovoked.

"I just said nothing!" Yuu yelled. Why was his voice trembling like that?

Ijuuin moved his arms from the doorway and grabbed Yuu turning his body and pushing his back up against the bedroom wall.

"Talk to me Yanase!" Ijuuin demanded, gripping his shirt tightly and gritting his teeth.

Yuu shuddered underneath the larger man's embrace, turning his head away with his blushing face and ears from Ijuuin's touch.

"Nnh…stop!" Yuu sucked his teeth, pushing the his sensei off of him. Ijuuin stepped back glaring at Yanase, he could have easily overpowered him, but instead he released him slowly.

"Go ahead then…" Ijuuin answered, sitting on the end of the bed.

Yanase didn't hesitate to look back at him with his tear-stained face. He grabbed his art bag, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Final Chapter- Reconcile

Writers Block  
Ijuuin x Yanase  
Final Chapter

Yuu grabbed the last colored page and lifted it up to his face scrutinizing it critically. He nodded smiling despite himself, and placed it carefully into the page protector and then into his leather art bag. Two weeks had passed since their encounter, but Yuu still felt nervous about seeing him again. Would he be cold towards him now? He couldn't decide whether he preferred the charming Ijuuin who dazzled him with his exuberant grin, or the calm and focused Ijuuin, professional and business like. Both in their own way made him shiver anxiously.

He pulled on his jacket sighing defeated and headed towards Ijuuin's house. He could have sent the finished pages by messenger, but there was a chance Ijuuin would hate everything. They hadn't after all seen each other since he stormed out dramatically. That thought itself mortified Yuu, thinking about how theatrical he'd been. Of course logically there was no reason to act in such a way. What did Ijuuin do to him?

"Nothing." He said composing his thoughts. That was it simply. Nothing…and yet his heart pounded every time he heard the calm resonant voice over the phone for the past two weeks.

He knocked on Ijuuin's door gently, holding the art case in front of him tensely. "Drop the prints and leave." He thought desperately and seriously considering.

Ijuuin opened the door smiling and Yuu was surprised to see him looking so well. The smell coming from the condo drew Yuu in. Like a bee to sweet honey.

"Come on in." Ijuuin said opening the door fully. When Yuu entered into the living room he let out an audible gasp of disbelief. The entire living room was spotless: the books that were on the ground now furnished the book shelves on the walls around the room, the papers that previously littered the floor were gone, and Ijuuin's manga, all 12 volumes lined neatly along the extensive table placed directly center of the now massive looking room.

Yuu sat down at the table looking around the room incredulously.

"Cleaning lady?" He asked with his mouth still gaping impressed. The delicious smell wafting through the air ensnared him and made his mouth water.

"No actually…" Ijuuin replied. "I've had a lot of free time, so I cleaned up a bit." Yuu couldn't see how that was possible considering he had a manga due the next day, but he nodded quietly and bent down for his bag.

Ijuuin came in back of Yanase and collected his jacket hanging it on the coat rack and Yuu shifted uncomfortably feeling his finger tips on his back.

"You don't have to do that, I won't be staying long," Yuu responded grabbing his art bag pulling out the completed pages and handing them Ijuuin.

Ijuuin merely smiled and sat at the head of the table inspecting the pages closely. He traced his fingers over the dark lines Yuu made with his pencils drawing the characters expertly, nodding approvingly.

So he's going to pretend nothing happened? Yuu narrowed his eyes, peeking over at Ijuuin curiously. When he finally heard Ijuuin's low voice, he turned his head towards him quickly.

"This is great Yanase," he grinned excitedly. "Of course I'm not surprised, you do great work."

Yuu nodded smiling back happily, but felt bothered for some reason. Ijuuin wasn't acting like anything happened…did he want to forget it too?

"I'm glad you approve." He answered. On the one hand Yuu wanted to leave with a well completed job and put it to rest, but his precocious always got the better of him in these situations. "Ijuuin, what is that smell?"

"It's our victory dinner." Ijuuin answered back boisterously. "A thank you for all your hard work Yanase." Yuu turned away from him smartly, and crossed his arms.

"I actually have plans today." Yuu could have left it at that, but he wanted to rouse Ijuuin. Seeing him so calm this way, offering him a congratulatory dinner so amicably, why did it irritate him? "Chiaki and I are going to the movies." He smirked proudly.

Ijuuin looked as though he was going to respond, but instead smiled graciously nodding.

"That's to be expected I suppose, I should have asked if you had plans." He answered looking back down at the pages. "Just one th-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Yuu's phone went off interrupting Ijuuin about to say something. Yuu excused himself and dug into his bag, hitting the receive button.

"Hey Chiaki." He said quietly not wanting Ijuuin to hear him.

"Anh? Why are you whispering?" Chiaki asked loudly.

"I'm in a meeting ne, what do you want." Yuu answered impatiently covering the phone with his hand.

"Oh! With Ijuuin-Sensei?!" Yuu didn't tell Chiaki what happened the last time with Ijuuin, and he wasn't sure why. He knew Chiaki would have rolled around excitedly about a sleepover at Ijuuin's, but that is not what bothered Yuu. Somehow, being with Ijuuin, made him forget about his child hood friend.

"Yes you idiot. I'll see you later."

"No. No." Chiaki replied back eating a mouthful of bread hungrily. "I'm calling to tell you we can't today. Hatori is here, and he bought dinner. We're going to spend some time together, because he'll be gone for a few days. Business trip!" He exclaimed still chewing.

Yuu's heart sank on the other end of the phone. Disappointment? No…this was…relief. He didn't let this weird mix of emotions rile him; instead he only shifted a bit in the chair still silent.

"Yanase? You there?"

"Yea…" Yuu coughed fakely. "It's fine. Go ahead with Hatori." He answered back finally. "Oh and have fun." He grimaced.

"Will do." Chiaki sang happily hanging up the phone.

Ijuuin looked down at the pages Yuu gave him, drinking them in completely. Working with Yuu, he knew the level of ability this man had with a pencil. However, being away from him for the days that passed, he'd forgotten how perfect Yuu drew "The Kan". Ijuuin was this type of man. Someone who took pleasure in the details of things, and so watching him draw and viewing Yuu's work was like foreplay for him. He didn't lift his head when he heard Yuu's phone ring, and even though he still looked down at the pages, his ears strained eagerly when he heard that from Yanase's lips.

"Yea…. It's fine. Go ahead with Hatori."

Ijuuin lifted his tongue to the roof of his mouth trying not to intimate his excitement hearing those words. He heard Yuu end the call and he looked up at him confidently.

"Bad news?" Ijuuin asked. The look on Yanase's face was a strange one, and he couldn't analyze it assertively.

"No." Yuu answered back simply. "Seems as though my plans fell through for the day." He laughed in that nervous boyish sort of way Ijuuin loved to hear. "Guess I'll take you up on your celebratory dinner then. Man's gotta eat right?" He added boorishly.

"That way of adding a qualifier to every request he makes." Ijuuin thought. Not unfamiliar with rejection, Ijuuin nodded with a forced smile in front of Yanase again.

"Sure." He answered back, grabbing the remaining pages and putting them into the manila envelope that held the manuscript. Being left alone in that bedroom that day, feeling the way he felt, with his heart aching the way it did, he assured himself that he would make amends with Yanase. He no longer wanted to chase lost causes in love.

Yuu fidgeted uncomfortably waiting for Ijuuin in the kitchen. The long tabcleared, and Ijuuin asked him to go sit at the smaller table on the other side of the room.

Surprised was an understatement. Ijuuin acted perfectly calm this evening, despite his carnality two weeks before. Now Yuu was here, waiting to have dinner with this man who'd pushed him up to the wall so forcefully.

Irony?

Yuu sat his chin on the table hoping he'd hurry back. Sitting and waiting like this, with nothing but his thoughts made him impatient.

"Missed me that much?" Ijuuin exclaimed coming in with two wine glasses.

"Not really." Yuu lied lifting his head up off the table thinking Ijuuin could read his mind.

"Of course. Mind on other persons I suppose." Ijuuin slipped in cleverly pouring him a glass of merlot.

Yuu tensed a little grinding his teeth but decided not to respond. Isn't that what made him over react the last time he was here? Hearing Chiaki's name thrown out so casually. He sipped the wine as Ijuuin laid the plate of steak and lobster in front of him, sitting across from him charmingly.

"To completing the 13th volume of The Kan." Ijuuin exclaimed lifting his glass. Yuu lifted his glass too with his lips parted a bit. He nodded acknowledging the toast and sipped the wine again.

"Your fans will be happy." Yuu said eating the delicacies in front of him.

"My fans?" Ijuuin chuckled smugly. 'I thought you were "a huge fan".'

Yuu paused clearing his throat looking down at his almost empty plate.

"I am a fan." He murmured quietly taking a sip of wine to his dry throat.

Ijuuin smirked and stared at him.

"I meant other people though…now that I've met you, it feels weird to be enamored." Yuu continued cutting the tender piece of steak. "I mean…take Chiaki for instance..." He looked up with his eyes widening, and then looked away trailing off immediately and became silent once more.

"Interesting…" Ijuuin uttered softly. Even though he'd said he would let Yuu go, the moment he heard Chiaki's name again it coiled around him like a deadly snake, choking his sagacity.

"He must have really hurt your feelings just now for you not to even want to talk about him." Ijuuin leered at Yuu intensely and took another sip of wine.

"What exactly does that mean?" Yuu narrowed his eyes onto Ijuuin fiercely.

"I can only hope I wasn't this pitiful." Ijuuin continued ignoring Yanase's question. "I thought that maybe we could get through one meal without hearing that name, but apparently that's too much even for you." He stood up away from the table coolly and grabbed his plate

"You…" Yanase started angrily. "Hearing that… don't talk about me in that condescending way!" He yelled slamming his hand on the table. "You don't know the half of my feelings!"

"Your feelings?" Ijuuin stared him down heatedly. "Let's not talk about feelings Yanase. You talk about love like it's nothing! You play with it, and fool around with that simple-minded Chiaki-"

Yuu stood up entirely from the table, and punched Ijuuin squarely in the jaw making Ijuuin's head turn a bit. He was intense with anger, feeling his body shake about to explode. His eyes swelled with tears as he heard Ijuuin's words ringing in ears.

"Don't talk like you know everything!" Yuu yelled, his voice trembling. "What do you know about how I feel Ijuuin?!" He grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door quickly, but Ijuuin was too quick this time. He moved towards Yuu, tackling him fully on the ground holding his wrist securely and leaning his weight over top of him firmly.

"Tell me what I don't know Yanase…" Ijuuin said huskily staring through the depths of his eyes. "No more running. If there's something I don't know tell me!"

Yuu turned his head away from that hard stare, his body shaking as he gasped for air. "Stop it…I'll faint." He moaned struggling against Ijuuin's grip. Being held down like this, it wasn't anxiety that was making his breath hasten.

"Not until you tell me…" He responded, pushing harder against him and squeezing his wrist bones.

"Don't… pretend you know what I'm feeling." Yuu whimpered, shutting his eyes to the intense pressure on top of him.

Ijuuin leaned in over top of him pressing his lips against Yuu's ear. "Tell me then." Ijuuin whispered softly.

"Nnh…stop." Yuu pushed harder against his hands feeling himself on fire. The soft tickle of Ijuuin's skin against his ear made him shudder. Ijuuin didn't move, only stared back at him waiting for his answer.

Yuu's breath quickened as the anxiety of being constricted this way enveloped him. Silence with only the increased breaths from his crying made him cringe.

"I only…" Yuu sobbed. "I only am afraid."

Ijuuin didn't move when he saw the tears streak down Yuu's face, but loosened his grip when he began to speak. He gritted his teeth irritably looking at down at him. "What are you so afraid of?

"Being rejected" Yuu continued as his breath hitched from his tears. "I can't take it if it's you." Even though Yuu said the words, hearing them out loud bought clairvoyance to him that mulling it over in his mind countless times couldn't. He didn't really mind Chiaki choosing Hatori. Knowing they were together, it did nothing for him; but thinking that Ijuuin cared nothing for the way he felt, wounded him immensely. Thinking of being shunned and cast aside, like Chiaki cast him aside.

"Yanase." The voice echoing past him which made him open his eyes. "I don't…want anyone but you," Ijuuin proclaimed sternly.

"Don't mess me around!" Yuu spat squirming underneath of Ijuuin, shaking in both fear and anger.

"I only want to make you mine. I missed you so much it hurt! Hearing you utter his name makes me furious! I want to touch you and make love to you…believe me" he whispered tenderly. "I'm seriously…in love with you Yuu Yanase. Please accept my feelings, and the truth of my words." He moved his lips towards his magenta ear and breathed "… you're someone…I can't forget …"

Hearing those last words made Yuu's breath hitch and as his face reddened, and he tried to turn away. Ijuuin kissed him deeply, igniting the passion that rattled behind the bars of Yuu's heart.

"Mm...No sto…" Yuu's mind was yelling, but his body felt weak with the kiss Ijuuin gave him. Feeling Ijuuin's tongue against his, Yuu's mind clouded in pleasure.

Ijuuin stuck out his tongue, trailing it from Yuu's mouth to his neck and down to his collar-bone. Everywhere he touched and sucked reddened, making his own body hot with lust for Yanase. His fingers tensed as he lifted Yanase off the ground sliding his shirt above his head.

"Sensei…this is too much." Yuu whispered as his bare chest was exposed to him.

"I know," Ijuuin replied quietly taking off his own shirt too. "But I can't wait anymore Yanase," he said truthfully kissing him down the crease of his chest and licking down to his stomach holding his back.

Yuu's whole body erupted in bumps that made him shiver against Ijuuin's warm tongue that felt everywhere. Ijuuin slid his pants off him slowly, and Yuu covered his face. He wasn't a virgin, but feeling like this with another man was unknown to him. He closed his legs together as Ijuuin slid his underwear off, and spread them wide wh finished alluringly. Ijuuin stood Yanase up even though he was naked, and leaned his back against the long glass table in the living room.

"Nngh….what are you doing sensei." Yanase said genuinely confused. Ijuuin moved to his knees and began sucking the tip of Yanase quickly licking and flicking his tongue quickly.

"Ah!" Yanase immediately tensed his bottom feeling the tight suction of Ijuuin's mouth as he keeled over surprised. The way Ijuuin sucked him so expertly, he held on to the back of his head moaning loudly and lewdly. It was only minutes when he felt himself tingling at his peak.

"Sen….sei." He gasped pulling at the back of Ijuuin's head. "Staaa…ahh..." he trailed choking as Ijuuin added more pressure and sucking harder. He felt his member twitch and erupt into Ijuuin's mouth fully.

Ijuuin didn't speak, only stood up quickly, turning Yanase's body facing the table forcefully. Yanase inhaled at the way he was being man handled by Ijuuin, being dominated so effortlessly. He even thought, as he was quickly being swiveled to his stomach and leaned forward, that he glimpsed a smirk on Ijuuin's handsome face.

Ijuuin bent Yanase over and spread his legs and entrance, letting the cum he sustained drip from his mouth lewdly. Yanase's entrance twitched irresistibly, and Ijuuin rubbed the cum with his spit against him with his fingertips. Feeling the softness of his cleft made him erect, yearning to be inside of him, and he nudged his fingers in, slipping them in and out effortlessly as Yanase panted and groaned lewdly.

"Hnn...more Ijuuin." He heard Yanase whine, and he unbuckled his pants quickly not able to contain his ache. He pushed up Yanase's body against the couch, and pushed into him feeling the warmth swallow him completely.

Yuu's eyes were closed, but he felt the prick of the stab, and then the pressure creep inside him, filling him completely. Yuu grabbed the table edge putting his head into his arms feeling the stinging yet wonderful sensation that slithered through him. Each time their bodies met, he felt the heat of Ijuuin pushing against him, and the sweat the contact of their bodies made. He wanted more, to die, to live forever with this man…

Feeling as though, in this moment he would get swept away, letting his anxiety drown him. Craving to be touched by Ijuuin, and hoping to feel the strength of his chest on his fingertips again, it terrified him. With Chiaki, it was the complacent way they lounged together, the happiness he felt with his child hood friend. He fell in love with Chiaki because Chiaki was all he knew. Normal to be infatuated with the child hood friend you grow to love. But then with Ijuuin it was everything. The way he spoke in the bass resounding through him, the harshness of his glare when he was angry, and the jubilance of his smile. The way he laughed inappropriately, crudely and at times deranged. The smell of him, like paper and fresh ink. This is how bad he wanted Kyo Ijuuin, it filled his everything.

Yuu stirred the next morning, and rolled over against the heat of Ijuuin's chest. This time when he woke from their night of intimacy, he wasn't alone laying naked and exposed. Ijuuin was there next to him, sleeping soundly. Yuu looked at him closely, smiling. Their love-making through the night lifted a weight off of his heartfreed from the shackles that bound him to the dead love he clung onto with Chiaki. Now thinking of his child hood friend didn't sting, and he wondered absent-mindedly whether Chiaki was being embraced by his lover, by his friend Hatori.

"Nn…you're awake Yanase?" Ijuuin mumbled sleepily.

"Only a little," he answered back softly with his ears reddening.

"Talking so casually after all they'd done last night." He thought childishly.

Ijuuin rolled over and looked at the time above his head board.

"Shit…" He said agitated and hopping out of the bed.

Yuu stared at him intrigued and sat up in the bed. "You're going?" He asked timidly tilting. Ijuuin didn't answer but walked out of the room quickly.

Yuu's eyes widened and he turned to gather his things to get dressed, feeling the throbbing of his lower back.

"Where are you going Yuu?" Ijuuin pulled Yanase back onto the bed firmly making his back hit the mattress roughly. Yuu hissed in pain and scowled seeing him fully dressed.

"Home…you're busy ne?"

Ijuuin laughed loudly which made Yuu narrow his eyes feeling his temper rise. However, instead of pushing him off and raging, he grabbed Ijuuin's cheeks pulling him closer to his face and pouted.

"Don't laugh at me you ape of a man."

Ijuuin smiled still trying to contain his laughter and kissed Yanase tenderly. Yuu felt the tingling bliss through his lips, which quelled his cantankerousness at once.

"I have to deliver this," Ijuuin exclaimed happily pulling away grudgingly and holding up the manuscript. "Or have you forgotten what we were celebrating last night?" Ijuuin asked grinning perverted.

Yuu shifted his eyes embarrassed thinking about the night before, but couldn't contain his excitement seeing the finished manuscript. "I'd like to read that too!" He demanded snuggling back up in Ijuuin's large bed.

"Don't worry," Ijuuin replied smiling. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "We'll read it together when I get back?" It was a statement posed as a question to which Ijuuin was hopeful.

Yuu wanted to scoff sarcastically, but instead he nodded at Ijuuin encouragingly smiling.

"Chiaki won't believe this." Yuu chuckled, grinning carelessly.

"What that you're in my bed?" Ijuuin answered raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"No…that you're my lover," he answered arrogantly winking.


End file.
